Pelajaran Ino
by NantanF227
Summary: Fic ini sebenarnya milik ComicBlazingMan dari deviantart, saya cuma edit jadi Bahasa Indonesia Pair Straight. So, jadi gaje deh... Kalo penasaran baca aja, jangan lupa RnR ya :)


**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto Naruto.**

 **And for original stories.**

* * *

 **Rated : M**

 **Pair : SaiIno**

 **Warn : Gaje, Bahasa masih agak kaku**

* * *

 **Note : Fic ini awalnya milik Comicblazingman, saya edit dikit jadi Bahasa Indonesia + Pairnya saya jadikan straight :v**

 **Cuma buat ngisi waktu luang aja, gabut + kuker langsung kerjain fic ini :v**

 **Jangan lupa RnR**

* * *

Ino Yamanaka adalah wanita cantik. Dia selalu suka memamerkan seksualitasnya dengan pakaian menakutkan yang memamerkan tubuhnya. Dia menyeringai saat gadis muda itu melihat pria lain melihat ke arahnya sambil tersipu dan dia menikmati keindahan tubuhnya. Ino beberapa kali didekati beberapa dari mereka, menanyakan tanggal atau permintaan lainnya, tapi dia menolaknya karena hatinya hanya diperuntukkan bagi satu individu dan satu orang saja; Sai.

Seorang bersurai hitam yang ia kenal sejak Shippuden. Namun, dia bukan satu-satunya. Bocah berambut gelap itu memiliki fan club sendiri, yang menjadi bagiannya. Ia mengenalnya pada saat Shippuden berlangsung, saat si surai hitam menyebutnya 'Nona Cantik'. Saat setelahnya juga ia menjadi sangat perhatian pada Sai.

Sudah setahun sudah sejak Naruto Uzumaki berangkat untuk perjalanan pelatihannya dengan salah satu Sannins legendaris, Jiraiya the Toad Sage. Desa ini lebih sepi di sekitar kawasan ini tanpa sinar matahari. Penduduk desa secara perlahan mulai memkaung anak laki-laki itu sebagai manusia biasa dan bukan setan, yang merupakan penghancur desa. Sakura telah berlatih bersama Sannin legendaris lainnya, Tsunade, dan saingannya telah mengajarinya juga. Ino bekerja di toko bunga orang tuanya di waktu luangnya, bukan karena ia benci. Hidupnya cukup hebat sejauh ini.

Sambil duduk di belakang meja kasir, Ino menguap karena tidak punya apa-apa. Tidak ada pelanggan pada saat periode tersebut, sementara orang tua keluar untuk membeli belanjaan dan menyelesaikan tugas penting lainnya saat dia ditugaskan untuk mengawasi butik mereka. Orang tuanya agak ketat, menyuruhnya untuk membersihkannya sesering mungkin karena akan mengusir klien jika mereka melihat tempat itu berdebu atau kotor. Terkadang mereka bisa bersikap konyol, mengancam untuk menggunakan teknik Mind Control padanya, meskipun dia tahu mereka sedang menggertak. Meski begitu, dia masih sangat mencintai mereka.

Di masa lalu telah mengalami beberapa perubahan yang nyata dengan pakaiannya. Yang sebelumnya menonjol sekarang telah menyingkirkannya untuk mengungkapkan perutnya yang telanjang. Sebelum ini, dia memutuskan untuk diet untuk menjaga agar sosoknya tetap bagus dan rata, namun rekan setimnya Shikamaru menjelaskan bahwa anak laki-laki lebih menyukai gadis montok yang tidak terlalu gemuk atau terlalu kurus. Ino menjentikkannya di masa lalu namun kemudian menyesuaikan diri dengan kritiknya saat dia keluar dari rezimnya, makan makanan yang lebih teratur per hari. Sepertinya bekerja dengan sangat baik saat orang-orang menatap ke luar yang tak dikenal saat mereka lewat, mengagumi keangunggan perutnya. Dia juga mengganti penghangat di siku dengan yang jala dan memakai sepasang yang sama di atas lututnya. Keindahan pirang tidak menemukan pelindung dahi, meninggalkannya di belakang di kamar tidurnya. Sementara yang lain menyebut ini minim, remaja itu bilang itu modis dan bergaya.

Dia terpecah dari pikirannya saat kasir melihat seorang wanita tua masuk melalui pintu masuk, mengagumi banyak karangan bunga yang mengelilingi toko itu. Matanya berjalan ke gadis muda di belakang meja, melebarkan bibirnya saat dia menatap keagungannya yang luar biasa. Ino menggigil pada penatua; Ada sesuatu tentang dirinya yang membuatnya merinding. Giginya yang kuning dan intan kusut jelas merusak pemkaungan. Meskipun demikian, dia memiliki pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan.

"Halo dan selamat datang di Yamanaka Flowers." Bagaimana aku bisa membantu Kau? "Ino dengan sopan menyapanya.

"Ya, aku ingin membeli barang-barang itu di rak di sana," orang tua yang lebih tua menunjuk ke area yang ditunjuk di dekatnya. Itu cukup tinggi tapi cukup bagi seseorang yang bisa dijangkau remaja. Tentu saja, si nyonya berada di sekitar tinggi Ino tapi tulangnya terlalu tua dan berminyak untuk diratakan. "Bisakah Kau melakukan itu untuk aku?"

Ino berjalan menuju rak. Mengangkat badannya agar bisa menggapai kotak, dia bisa membawa kotak tersebut, saat dia berusaha membawanya ke bawah tapi mendeteksi bahwa dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Pembelanja itu menaruh semacam segel penahan di punggungnya, melumpuhkan anatominya. Bahkan jika dia menerapkan upaya sebanyak mungkin, pemuda platinum villus hanya bisa mengembunkan badannya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Ino terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku !?"

Sai tertawa kecil dengan ucapan itu. "Tidak, tidak, tidak melakukan apa apa." Kupikir aku akan menguji potensinya. "

"Baiklah, sekarang mari kita pergi!" teriak gadis yang terikat itu, memutar tubuh bagian atasnya untuk melepaskan kendali.

Pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat dia merunduk di bawah siku, memosisikan wajahnya di depan perutnya, menatap keanggunannya yang memancar saat telapak tangannya melembutkan permukaannya dengan lembut, menghargai otot-otot lembut di bawah sentuhannya. Ino mengisap bagian tengah tubuhnya dengan refleks spontan saat dia merasakan bagian perutnya teraba. Lengkungannya dieksplorasi saat tangan pelanggannya mengusap ekstremitasnya tegak lurus. Pelindung itu kemudian diremas bagian atas sisinya, tepat di bawah tulang rusuknya tempat ujung pangkalnya berakhir yang memicu cengkeraman dari korbannya.

"Hentikan itu! Lepaskan aku! Aku masih punya kerjaan lain!" pekik terkekang berteriak saat dia mencoba mengalihkan perutnya menjauh dari pelukan kekasihnya itu tapi tidak ada gunanya saat pinggangnya dilipat oleh lengan Sai. Sejujurnya, saat Ino menjaga fisiknya tetap menarik dan menunjukkannya kepada orang lain, dia lupa menyebutkan bahwa itu adalah tempat yang paling sensitif. Sekarang, kucing itu keluar dari tas dan perutnya dimanfaatkan oleh kekasihnya ini.

"Oh, ya, sejujurnya aku juga punya kerjaan lain saat ini. Tidak, aku lebih memilih kulit lembut yang lembut, aku sudah lama menahan ini, Ino Dan tampaknya saat ini aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang harus kulakukan." dia menjelaskan saat dia menuliskan digitnya secara horisontal di perut yang bergetar beberapa kali, sering melewati pusarnya. "I geli geli ..."

Sang Yamanaka hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya saat dia mencoba menahan tawa, tidak ingin menyerah pada keinginannya. Dia mungkin tidak memiliki daya tahan untuk itu, tapi dia benar benar memiliki tekad, kualitas yang dia pelajari dari seorang rekan kerja pirang berambut pirang. Sai agak kecewa, tidak memiliki cukup bantahan. Namun, dia bisa mengatakan bahwa ini adalah tempat yang sangat bagus untuk ditargetkan saat remaja tersebut mengeluarkan beberapa 'eeps' yang tidak berdosa dan cekikikan, dengan jelas berusaha menahan tawanya. Itu hanya masalah panjang sebelum si cantik emas menyerah.

Jari-jari itu menggelitik menembus permukaan perutnya, menambah tekanan lebih banyak saat ia mencelupkan pada daging Ino yang kuat. Dia menyimpan lubang kecil di tengah untuk nanti, ingin mengomeli isi perutnya sampai dia tidak tahan lagi. Sai menancapkan kedua sisinya bersamaan yang membuat remaja tersebut membungkukkan pinggulnya ke dua arah seperti penari perut profesional. Dia kemudian menggali falangnya di sisi-sisinya, menggoda struktur bawaannya. Ino merasa seperti meledak karena dia tidak bisa menahan kegembiraannya lebih lama lagi. Sai membawa 2 digit jari dari masing-masing tangan di bagian depan tubuhnya, menggoyang organ dalam ninja yang mengirimkan pulsasi ke jantingnya, menghubungkan ujung sarafnya.

"Stooop yang ... gahahah HAHEHAHAHAHAHAAH ANOOOOOOO EHEHAHAHAHAHAHA AAHAHANANAHAHAAYAYAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA HEAAAAAAHAHAHAHE HHIHIHIHIH ITU HAHAHAHA TERLALU BANYAK!" akhirnya dia meledak dengan kegilaan yang memberatkan.

"Ah, pergilah, aku tahu aku bisa membuatmu retak, tapi aku belum selesai." jawab Sai yang lebih tua. "Lihat, Kau ingin memamerkan daya tarikmu dengan memamerkan sosok langsingmu, tapi sekarang ini merugikanmu!"

"NAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STTOOOOP AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH HAHAHAHAHAHAAH HAHAHAHAHAHA KAYAAAHAAHAHHAAHAHA KAMI-SAMA ITU SANGAT BANYAK HEAHAHAHAHAHAAA" Ino berteriak, kelembapan dari tangis tawa turun dari sok matanya. "HARAP HAYAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA HA AHAHAHAHA KELITIK BAGIAN MANA SAJA TOLONG NAHAHAHAHAAHAH AYAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAA"

"Maaf sayang, tapi aku hanya lebih memilih pinggang dan perut." penyiksanya ditafsirkan saat ia menyentakkan rok ungunya, menariknya ke bawah dan turun sampai mencapai bagian atas lingerienya yang halus. Pinggulnya dipajang dalam tampilan penuh dan area sensitif baru dipakaikan oleh jari kurap penyiksanya. Pemuda itu menyenandungkan melodi yang manis saat falangnya menggoda daging lembut dan lembut itu. Dia memberi makan perutnya dengan goyah yang menggelitik, meremas panggulnya dengan satu kait daging, sementara yang satunya mencubit sisinya dan naik ke tulang rusuk bawahnya melalui topinya yang terbuka. "Gadis kecil Koochie Koochie Koo!"

Pembicaraannya yang menjengkelkan hanya ditambahkan pada siksaan saat Ino melolong tertawa. Tangan pemuda itu cukup lincah, melesat ke pinggirnya di mana-mana, tidak membiarkan satu pun terbengkalai. Perutnya, merah muda yang cerah dari angka-angka, terbakar dalam penderitaan. Bahkan bagian-bagian yang tak tersentuh pun terbentang tak proporsional dari sentimen itu. Dia bisa merasakan kejang pada perutnya saat jari-jari seperti cakar bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya.

"Kurasa ributmu juga perlu diberi perhatian! Kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka berdiri di sana." Sai meraih bagian atasnya dan menyeretnya ke atas, di bawah payudaranya. Sekarang dia sudah melakukannya. Bagian tengah tubuhnya terbuka dari tulang rusuknya yang paling atas ke tulang pinggulnya. Ino mengerang karena ketidaksenangan, dia hanya memohon untuk digelitik. Keindahan muda itu hanya berharap tidak ada yang datang ke toko itu, melihatnya dia di negara ini Apalagi Sakura, nak, dia akan mengejeknya.

Sai tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu, memijat tulang rusuknya satu per satu. Dia pura-pura kehilangan hitungan setiap waktu, memulai kembali dari awal. Sementara dia melakukannya dengan telapak tangan kirinya, dia menggunakan yang benar untuk mencubit bagian depan perutnya dengan menggunakan jempol dan teknik indeks. Rallying dua konjungsi bersama-sama yang disikat kulitnya dan merakit mereka di atas pusar seperti dua kekasih bersatu kembali dan mengulangi proses lagi dan lagi. Kombinasi kedua taktik tersebut cukup banyak sehingga Ino menjerit-jerit karena efek yang diberikannya. Dia merasa sangat rentan dan tidak berdaya, belum lagi merasa malu dengan semua perhatian yang diberikan pada daerah perutnya oleh pemuda ini.

"Koochie Koochie Koo Koochie Koochie Koo Lihatlah perutmu pergi Jadi tak tahan dan licin Koochie Koochie Koo!" dia terus mengoceh saat dia meremas lapisan kulitnya di bawah ujung jarinya.

Ino mengalami tawa diam saat tempat geliinya dieksploitasi. Kami tahu berapa lama dia disiksa. Percaya atau tidak, ini berlangsung hanya 30 menit dan seluruh desa mungkin mendengar teriakan keras dan teriakannya. Sang platinum eyeful berdoa agar seseorang bisa menyelamatkannya dari keadaan sulit ini. Orang tuanya mungkin tidak akan kembali berjam-jam, jadi dia akan beralih hari ini pada akhir pekan. Mengintai, rambutnya yang berkilau terbang di udara dengan penuh semangat.

"Mmmmm kamu sangat enak, perutnya lembut, tapi sekarang kupikir kita bisa menuju ke acara utama. Perutmu sangat geli, tapi bagaimana dengan pusarmu?" kuli Sai itu bertanya saat kuku jarinya yang panjang dilacak di sekeliling celahnya. Tubuh Ino menegang dan gemetar saat kepalanya mengguncang 'Tidak'. Pusarnya sangat tidak sensitif dan dia berharap benda itu tidak tersentuh. Dada kecantikan melonjak saat kecepatan dame mengambil kecepatan dan berputar lebih cepat dan lebih cepat, semakin dekat dengan umbilikus si gadis.

"Noohoh hehehahahahahaahha bukan pusar heheahhaahhahaa ahahahahaha ahaahahahahaahaha!" Yang cantik dilipat saat dermisnya dielus dengan hati-hati dengan kuku yang menindas.

Mata Ino melotot keluar dari soket mereka saat bukaannya yang halus itu diawasi dari setiap sudut. Jari penyiksa ditarik seperti kait dan melengkung kembali ke garis lurus aslinya. Sensasinya adalah kenikmatan dan sensasi. Gadis berambut pirang itu berusaha mengeluarkan jarinya dari tempat tidurnya dengan menarik perutnya, tapi itu justru memperparah kegelisahannya.

"AHAHAHAHAHA INI MEMALUKAN HAHAHAIHEAHHAAHAHAHA AHAHAH AHA AHAAHAHA AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAA STOP HAHAHAHAHAA MENDAPATKAN HHEHAAHAANA NAYAHAHAHAHAAHAAAA"

Itu adalah sensasi baru. Tidak ada yang pernah menyerang pusarnya sebelumnya, jadi dia tidak pernah mengalaminya. Dia mengerang karena kepuasan karena tali pusatnya tergores dari dasar simpulnya. Pada saat itu, wajahnya merah karena kekurangan oksigen dan terutama penghinaan. Kata-kata tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa memalukannya perasaannya. Sejak ujian chunin, dia berusaha untuk menjadi seorang yang lebih tua setelah banyak omelan dari ayahnya. Ino melatih pantatnya untuk mendapatkan posisi dia sekarang dan dia dengan mudah dikalahkan dengan sedikit menggelitik. Kelemahan seperti itu tidak layak untuk seorang ninja, tapi dia tidak bisa menahannya. Begitulah dia diciptakan pada kelahirannya.

"Apakah Kau suka menggelitik diriku?" yang lama diinterogasi saat dia memberi raspberry di dalam lubangnya. "PFFFFTTTT PFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT PFFFFFFTTTT Kau bahkan merasakan lezat! Begitu sempurna ... PFFFTTTT PFFFFTTTPTPTPPTPFPFPFPFTTTTT"

Ino kehabisan nafas. Menggeliat dan dia merasa energinya menurun dengan cepat. Orang biasa pasti sudah pingsan sekarang tapi menjadi seorang ninja memiliki manfaatnya. Sepanjang sesi latihannya dengan ayahnya, dia memperbaiki cadangan cakranya sedikit dan sebagai imbalannya, sikap tenangnya. Dia bukan Naruto atau apapun, tapi daya tahannya baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membumbui barang mainan kecilku?" dia mencemooh Ino. Sai kemudian memasukkan jarinya ke dalam sebuah botol minyak oles, mengeluarkan secuil cairan pelonggar di ujung indeksnya. Ino benar-benar muak dengan barbarisme, menjadi seorang gadis dan semua. Dia telah mempelajari etiketnya dan melihat tindakan penolak seperti itu membuatnya ingin muntah. "Pucker up!"

"Errgghghhhhhhh bangaimana rasanya, Ino? ... hehaa hahaahaha" ninja wanita itu menggerutu saat pemenjaraannya mencelupkan zat yang licin di dalam pusarnya, menyebarkan cairan yang memuakkan di mana pun di pedalamannya. Namun, dia tidak bisa menahan tawa dari tangisan yang menyengat. Jemarinya berputar-putar di sekitar lubang seperti toilet yang rata karena cairan itu terbentuk di sekitar umbilikusnya.

"Hmm ... aku rasa aku butuh lebih banyak bahan untuk supku. Tidakkah kau setuju?" tanya Sai retorika. Sambil mengabaikan guncangan tengkoraknya yang keras, Pemuda itu menusukkan telunjuknya yang lain ke mulutnya, menutupi angka di air liurnya sendiri. Dia menjebaknya dan itu tersembunyi dalam dahak. si penyiksa tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu saat dia memasukkan jarinya yang basah ke dalam pusarnya, mencampur kedua benda itu bersama-sama seperti bahan kimia dan berhenti setelah satu atau dua menit yang tepat, memeriksa hasil karyanya. Aperture Ino memiliki aroma aneh yang keluar darinya dan daerah dalamnya basah kuyup. "Nah, ini waktunya untuk bersenang-senang! Ayo kita mencicipi sup yang bagus saat sedang panas!" dan dengan itu, si pemuda membenturkan lidahnya di dasar lubang, menjilati seluruh area yang halus sementara tangannya mencubit tulang pangkalnya dan tulang rusuknya yang rendah dalam prosesnya. Si gadis terengah-engah dan tawanya yang indah kembali, sangat memuaskan wanita itu. Dia meraih pinggang pelayannya sementara dia menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk menyekop pinggulnya yang sensitif. Kemudian, dia berhenti sejenak untuk memberinya jeda sejenak. Gadis malang itu terisak pelan. "Sekarang, sekarang ... jangan menangis, Ino." individu yang lebih tua bergumam sambil mengusap air matanya. "Aku tidak bisa menahannya! Ini adalah siksaan, bagaimana Kau bisa begitu kejam dan kejam terhadap aku seperti ini ?!" Ino merengek. "Aku kejam ?!" Sai menjerit seakan komentar paling menyinggung itu. Dia tiba-tiba menyentakkan kelingkingnya ke dalam inti perutnya, menggoyang-goyangkan cacing melalui celahnya. Teriakan orang dewasa muda itu dengan cepat berubah menjadi tertelan dalam sekejap mata saat tempat hipersensitifnya diperuntukkan oleh kail dagingnya. "Katakan padaku, mainannya yang menggelitik ini?" tanyanya saat jari telunjuknya menusuk pleksus surya dan menggosok-gosokkan keranjang roti. "NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA HOAHAHAHAHAHAHAA ITU HANAAHAAHAHAAANAYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BUKAN TIKET HAHAHAHAHAHAAHOAAHAHAHAAHAHAA MAAF!" Penangkis emas ditolak. "Oh benarkah?" Pemuda itu bertanya saat dia mengajukan lebih banyak paksaan pada digit yang mematikan saat mereka sedang menggila di sekitar perutnya. Dengan menggunakan taktik 'Index-Thumb', dia meremas ujung-ujung pusar Ino. Sai merasa lega saat pusarnya berubah menjadi garis lurus sebelum mengambil bentuk oval stkaurnya. Dia menggoda daging di sekitar, menggali ke dalam derma tipis. "OOK ! ITU TIKET KAU TINGGAL HEHAHAHAHAHAA AHAHAHAHAHAHAA AHAHANAHAAHAHAHHA HA AYA YAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAA HANYA MEMBUATNYA BERHENTI HAAHAHAHAHHAHAA KYAAAAAAA" Akhirnya, siksaan itu berhenti membiarkan gadis yang telanjang itu diam. Saat dia sedang santai, ninja art itu membelai perutnya yang frontal yang menghasilkan cekikikan di sana-sini. pemuda itu berdiri dan menempatkan dirinya di belakang platinum kunoichi, menggunakan semua 10 phalanx untuk mengelus gadis itu di bagian depan perutnya. Kata orang itu menggigil di bawah rangsangannya saat ia berusaha melepaskan bagian tengah tubuhnya.

"Aku harap Kau telah mempelajari pelajaran Kau. Memamerkan tubuhmu bisa berefek seperti yang Kau saksikan hari ini." Sai berbisik di telinganya saat jarinya membuntuti pusarnya sekali lagi. Ino hanya bisa mengangguk saat beberapa cekikikan terbang keluar dari pita suaranya. "Kau mungkin membahayakan dirimu di medan perang, menggelitik mungkin bukan jenis penyiksaan mereka dan aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada perut yang menggairahkan ini. Hati-hati sayang." Dengan itu Pemuda itu menghilang di shunshin saat Ino ditinggalkan di tokonya.

Pada saat itu, Choji dan Shikamaru masuk sambil menyapanya dengan sopan. "Yo Ino, kami datang untuk mampir karena tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan, merepotkan." bocah laki-laki nanas itu menjelaskan dengan tangannya di sakunya sebelum dia menatap rekan setimnya. "Omong-omong ... kenapa perutmu merah seperti Sakura? Ada yang perlu kita ketahui?" Si berambut pirang hanya tersipu dan mencoba menyembunyikan perutnya yang berwarna dengan lengannya. "J-jangan melihatnya jadi penyimpang!" teriaknya dan berlari ke kamarnya, membanting pintu dalam prosedur itu. Kedua teman itu hanya bisa saling menatap dalam keadaan bingung. "Apa kita melakukan kesalahan Shikamaru?" tanya si bertulang belakang. "Nggak, wanita sangat merepotkan." yang satunya hanya menjawab.

 **TAMAT.**


End file.
